Golpes de Amor
by my-metal-blood
Summary: Edward me jalo fuerte hacia el y recargo mi cabeza sobre su pecho,yo lo mire horrorizada,-Ya nadie nos molestara- dijo satisfecho,y baje el cierre de la chamarra con mucho cuidado,la camisa esta la camisa ensangretada-q… que has hecho?-,-Lo ASESINE-sonrio
1. Chapter 1

**Prologo…**

El día no se veía muy bien, estaba sentada en la banca de mi jardín, este día no me hacía sentir bien y no sabía porque, escuche unos pasos y sonreí creí que era Emmett, llevaba tiempo esperándolo, gire la cabeza y mi sonrisa se borró Edward caminaba con un brillo muy extraño en sus ojos y se sentó junto a mi.

-Hola Edd- salude y me abrazo.

-Seremos tan felices mi amor- dijo con una enorme bocanada de aire.

-porque lo dices?- lo mire extrañada.

-cosa amor cosas- Edward nunca me decía amor, no desde que terminamos.

-nunca había visto esa chaqueta, te queda bien- dije tratando de cambiar de tema.

-a mi todo me queda bien- dijo con una risita y yo rodé los ojos, no recordaba cuando se volvió tan modesto.

Solo deseaba que llegara Emmett para que le dijera a Edward que él es ahora el dueño de mi corazó me jalo fuerte hacia el y recargo mi cabeza sobre su pecho, yo lo mire horrorizada, pero decidí no moverme.

-Ya nadie nos molestara- dijo satisfecho, levante la vista y lo mire llena de miedo, pero mis ojos se clavaron en una mancha roja que tenia en la camisa, levante la mano y fingí acariciarle el pecho.

-por qué?- volví a insistir, y baje el cierre de la chamarra con mucho cuidado, mis ojos no creían lo que veían, la camisa estaba empapada en sangre.

-Emmett no nos molestara mas-

-q… que has hecho- me levante asustada mientras baja completo su cierre. Su camisa estaba empapada en sangre, aun escurría no llevaba mucho tiempo, lo que más me asusto fueron las manos que tenía marcadas.

-Lo ASESINE

Hey lectores como ven así podría terminar toda esta historia, pero que tal si empezamos ahora si por el principio, para ver porque ocurre esto, como ven es un Bella Emmett pero los invito a que cambien de la habitual pareja Bella Edward ;D.

Sigan leyendo y les explicare más adelante ¬w¬


	2. Chapter 2

**GOLPES DE AMOR**

**Bella's POV**

Nunca me han simpatizado aquellos que abusan de la gente por verla débil, el típico brabucón que se gana la escuela causando miedo y al que nadie se atreve a enfrentar.

Lo peor es cuando mi mejor amigo es molestado día tras día frente a mí, y el no hace nada para defenderse, cree que así se evitara menores problemas, pero que puede ser menor problema que ser azotado con una patada, sumergir su cara en el inodoro, golpear su cara contra los casilleros, me daba tristeza ver a mi amigo en esas situaciones, pero no podía hacer nada.

-OH POR DIOS!- grite asustada cuando vi a mi mejor amigo salir del bote de basura.

-no te asustes Bella estoy bien- dijo quitando papeles de su alborotado cabello.

-Edward sabes bien que Emmett es un brabucón sin límites, ya has algo defiéndete- dije cuando lo ayudaba a levantarse.

-no Bella, Emmett me dejaría muerto si hago eso- me sonrió y siguió como si nada.

Emmett McCarty un abusivo que tiene la escuela a su mando.

**Eso nos cambia la perspectiva de Edward… pero que le habrá pasado?.**

**Atrévanse a leer algo nuevo ;D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 1.**

**Bella's POV**

Vivo en Forks junto con mi padre Charlie, mi madre murió en un accidente automovilístico hace 5 años, ya hace un buen tiempo pero me sigue doliendo su ausencia.

La escuela aquí es muy tranquila y más con mi mejor amigo Edward Cullen y con su hermana Alice me la paso increíble con ellos, claro sin olvidar al novio de Alice, Jasper Hale, nosotros cuatro somos muy unidos.

-hora del almuerzo solecitos- era voz que menos quería escuchar.

Estábamos sentados tomando el almuerzo y no vi cuando Emmett llego por atrás y tomo a Jasper y a Edward por los hombros, en un rápido movimiento tomo sus cabelleras y estrello sus caras sobre el plato de espagueti que tenían.

Medio comedor soltó carcajadas de verlos llenos de salsa.

-ya estarás contento EMMETT MACCARTY- grille empujándolo lejos de ellos.

-no te aflijas SWAN- dijo en burla –vamos a limpiarlos- sonrió y tiro refresco sobre sus cabelleras.

-me tienes harta idiota- le grite llena de coraje y le solté un puñetazo en la cara, me dolió horrible pero apreté los labios fingiendo.

Todo el comedor se quedó callado al ves aquella escena, Emmett me miraba sorprendido, tomo su quijada y sonrió frunciendo el ceño, alzó un dedo para decir algo, pero se quedó callado y se voltio riéndose a carcajadas.

-Edward, Jasper están bien?- dije tomando una servilleta y dándoselas.

-Emmett es un imbécil, buena cuartada Bella- blasfemaba Alice mientras ayudaba a Jass a limpiarse.

-No le presten atención chicas- sonreía débilmente Edward quitando la pasta de su cabello.

-Edward tiene razón, así nos evitaremos más bronca con el- Jass intentaba calmarnos.

No entendía que pasaba con ellos, los hombres son muy orgullosos, deberían poner aunque sea una vez en su lugar a Emmett, no creo que le viniera mal un par de golpes, tiene que entender que es lo que sienten los demás con sus tonterías.

Edward y Jass se fueron al baño a limpiar, Alice y yo nos adelantamos al salón.

La clase estaba por iniciar y yo no veía a los chicos por ninguna parte.

-Alice crees que estén bien, ellos no se pierden ninguna clase- dije volteando a todas partes.

-tienes razón Bells, además de ellos se que falta alguien más- dijo frunciendo el seño y mirando el salón.

-¡Emmett!- ahogamos un grito al ver que el tampoco no estaba en el salón.

-Maldita sea seguro ya les volvió hacer algo- gruño Alie.

-No pienses así, mejor pensemos en positivo- dije mientras le sonreía, ella me miro con una cara de "no seas estúpida".

-tienes razón- dije decepcionada y hundiendo mi cara en mis manos.

De pronto se oyeron unas carcajadas a lo lejos y entro Emmett sonriendo y se sentó junto a mí, me dio una sonrisa victoriosa y me guiño un ojo. Esto no estaba bien.

El profesor entro y la clase empezó, no veía rastro alguno de Eddie ni de Jass. Tras pasar unos 10 minutos abrieron la puerta y Alice y yo no pudimos evitar una mueca.

-Podemos entrar- dijeron Edward y Jass apenados.

Toda la clase se hecho a reír, estaban todos empapados de la cabeza a la cintura.

-Parece que el clima de aquí los alcanzó señores- dijo el profesor lo más calmado que pudo él tampoco podía aguantar la risa.

-Pasen- dijo sonriendo y negando con la cabeza.

Edward y Jass agradecieron y se sentaron hasta atrás.

-Solecitos, yo creo que uno se baña sin ropa- se burló Emmett causando carcajadas.

-Ya estarás contento no IMBECIL- me levante y le gruñí.

-Señorita Swan- me llamo la atención el profe pero lo ignore.

-Yo no hice nada- dijo haciéndose tonto.

-Hay si YO NO HICE NADA… eres la persona más idiota que jamás conocí Mctonto- me burle.

Emmett se levantó de su lugar y mire lo alto que era yo apenas y le llegaba al cuello, pero aun así no perdí mi posición.

-Miren es la flacucha defiende NERDASOS come mocos- alardeo Emmett.

-Señor McCarty- nadie le hacía caso al profesor.

-Come Verga Emmett-

-Lo dices porque nadie te da-

-Nadie da el tamaño, y créeme que ni tu-

-Jaaaa!... ya me lo viste-

-Ya quisieras-

-Se me olvidaba, yo no soy Pawer Ranger para revolcarme con cualquier monstruo- restregó su sonrisa en mi cara.

Levante la mano para darle un cachetada y el solo sonrió si se puso en canclillas.

-Vas Swan dame duro, PEGAME SI TE ATREVES-

-SEÑORES YA VASTA- el profesor nos separó y nos miró llego de coraje.

-Una señorita se rebajó con este patán- Emmett miro sorprendido al profesor –Si señor se comportó como todo un patán, ahora los dos fuera de mi clase, tienen una semana de detención por las tardes-

Emmett sonrió y me hizo un ademan para que saliera del salón yo le gruñí y él se rio.

-pff es solo una semana- se burlo Emmett.

-Que a dicho señor?... como veo que no le satisface disfruten sus dos semanas señores, señorita Swan de le las gracias a su compañero- Yo lo volteé a verlo llena de ira.

Maldito seas Emmett, ya verás que un día de estos Edward te pondrá en tu lugar.

**Una pelea mas una menos xD…**

**Al salón de detención…. :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**CAPITULO 2**

**Bella's POV**

Las clases pasaron como de costumbre, aun no se me había ocurrido preguntarle a Eddie que fue lo que les paso, estaba tan enojada por el idiota de McCarty que no pensaba en nada mas que no fuera su cara golpeada.

Después de las clases fui al salón de detención como perrito resignado, Alie y Jass se despidieron de mí y me dijeron que ya no pensara en eso, que las dos semanas se pasarían rápido, eso esperaba, en cambio Eddie se ofreció y me acompaño al salón.

No puede ni mirarlo, estaba llena de coraje.

-Bells estas bien?- dijo pasando un brazo por mis hombros.

-Si Edward solo… es que me molesta como te trata el- dije torciendo la boca.

-Ya Bells no pienses en eso, mírame estoy bien, no te preocupes por mas, ya ves lo que pasa por hacerlo estas castigada- se burló y me abrazo.

Estar en los brazos de Edward era lo más hermoso del mundo, él no era nada feo, era de ojos esmeralda con su cabello cobrizo todo alborotado, era alto y tenía una sonrisa que mataba a cualquiera, llegue a considerarlo como algo más que un amigo, pero jamás se lo dije.

-Bien princesa llegamos- dijo sonriendo y señalando el salón.

-Ya vete Cullen yo me encargo- Emmett salió por detrás y me tomo por el estómago, me levanto como si nada.

-Emmett suéltame- patalee llena de coraje.

-Hola Fred- saludo Emmett y me soltó.

-Hey Emmett, otra vez aquí?, ahora que hiciste, le diste laxantes al director?- dijo ese tal Fred.

-No eso fue la semana pasada- dijo riéndose.

El tipo volteo a verme y miro a Emmett con una sonrisa cómplice.

-Ahora a quien trajiste contigo- dijo el tipo riendo.

-Ella es Carmela-

-Soy Isabella- dije con los dientes apretados.

-Si bueno como sea, ella es la primera que se atrevió a defender a los nerdasos de Cullen y Hale- Emmett sonreí mientras me veía lleno de victoria.

-Jaaa… imposible grandulón, que valiente es al oponerte, aunque dudo que los siga haciendo- se burló – Vallan a sentarse chicos… aquí dice que son 2 horas de detención, bueno no es mucho- sonrió y se sentó en el escritorio.

Emmett se santo en las últimas filas y lo que más quería era estar lejos de él, así que me senté en las filas de hasta delante, levante la vista y mire el reloj.

3:05 PM

Este sería uno se mis peores castigos jamás había ido a detención.

Escuche el rechinido de las bancas y voltee hacia donde estaba Emmett, pero ya no lo vi en su lugar, fruncí el señor y voltee hacia el otro lado, y ahí estaba sentado unas fila más adelante y sonriendo como estúpido.

Lo ignore y le mande un mensaje a Edward disculpándome por la actitud de Emmett, ya era el colmo disculparme por su culpa.

Volví a escuchar el rechinido y ahora ya no quise voltear no le seguiría su maldito jueguito, escuche como se arrastraban haciendo un escándalo todas las bancas y no tuve de otra que voltear a ver qué estaba haciendo el niño.

Pero no veía a Emmett voltee hacia la derecha e izquierda y no lo vi, suspire y ya no le di más importancia, puse mis brazos en la banca y me recosté sobre ellos, el tiempo pasaba muy lento.

No se de dónde sentí la sensación de que me miraban fijamente, levante la vista y mire al tal Fred, pero el solo leía una revista, y yo seguía con esa sensación, gire mi cabeza hacia la derecha y mire unos enorme ojos verdes.

-QUIRATE EMMETT- grite empujándolo, su nariz estaba pegada con la mía, el soltó a carcajadas y me miro como un perrito que no hacia daño a nadie.

-oye?- me susurro, yo lo voltee a ver con una mirada asesina.

-oye?- volvió a insistir y yo lo ignore.

-oye…oye…oye oye… OYE- Emmett empezó a picar mi brazo con su dedo y estaba fastidiándome como no tenia una idea.

-OYE- me medio grito y yo respire profundamente y lo voltee a ver.

-Que quieres Emmett?- dije lo mas tranquila que pude.

-SWAN… no es el nombre de un jamón?- pregunto sonriendo y yo no puede evitar sonrojarme, aparte Fred comenzó a reírse y yo apreté los labios mientras sentía mi cara arder.

-Si se llama así el jamón verdad?- Emmett preguntaba todo insistente.

-si…- dije con los dientes apretados.

-wuju… sabia porque te me hacías conocida, muy rico jamón la verdad- dijo sonriendo.

-si me imagino, pero el nombre de ese JAMON se escribe con Z- le devolví la sonrisa forzada y toda sarcástica.

Se levantó y acaricio mi cabello como si fuera un perro y se fue a sentar con Fred, lo fulmine con la mirada, pero el jamás me miro feo, el siempre sonreía.

La hora restante de la detención se la paso riendo con Fred, no me molesto para nada, cosa que se me hizo muy extraña pero me alegro que no lo allá hecho.

-Bien chicos su castigo acabo los veo mañana- se despidió Fred y salió del salón.

Camine cansada hacia la puerta, pero no pude salir, una figura alta y esbelta me estorbaba.

-Emmy cariño- dijo una rubia lanzándose a los brazos de Emmett.

Como olvidar a la novia hueca de McCarty, debo decir que Rosalie hace que el autoestima de cualquier tipa se valla por los suelos, admito que me siento mugre alado de ella, con su escultural cuerpo mataría cualquier hombre por ella, su sonrisa perfecta, su cabello largo y ondulado y para colmo color rúbeo, aparte sus ojos azul cielo la hacían una verdadera modelo, en cambio yo era chaparra, flaca y sin cuerpo, cabello y ojos marrón, pálida y sin chiste.

-Rose- detecte irritación en la vos de Emmett pero no quería meterme en lo que no me importaba.

-princesa!- La vos de Edward me sorprendió, estaba parado frente a la puerta, recargado en la pared en un pose muy sexy, sonreí como idiota y corrí hacia él, Edward me recibió con un abrazo.

-Qué haces aquí?- dije sorprendida.

-Vine a esperarte y a invitarte a comer, supongo que tienes hambre?-

-Si mucha- dije apenada y el solo se rio.

Edward me llevo a un restaurante no muy lejos de ahí, pedí una gran hamburguesa con papas, me deba pena comer tanto enfrente de el pero la verdad me moría de hambre, Edward me dijo que ya había ido con Charlie a explicarle las cosas y que estaría en detención por dos semanas, se me hizo muy amable de su parte pero me hubiera gustado decírselo yo misma.

Durante la tarde que estuve con Edward comiendo, se compartió de una manera muy extraña conmigo, se veía nervioso y no sabía por qué, Eddie me llevo a la casa y no me hablo en todo el camino.

-Edward estas bien?, te note raro todo este tiempo que estuvimos juntos, algo te aflige es por Emmett?-

-No Bella no es eso no te preocupes… es que…- se quedó callado y no se dispuso s continuar.

-Que Edward? me estas poniendo nerviosa… tienes algo?- dije tomando su mano.

-No Bells no es nada malo- me dedico una enorme sonrisa y yo no tuve de otra que devolvérsela.

-Bueno en ese caso te veo mañana en la escuela- me despedí de el y camine hacia la entrada de mi casa.

-NO! Espera Bella- grito Edward y corrió a mi lado.

-Que pasa?-

-Bueno es que si tengo algo, pero no es nada malo- me miro lleno de pánico.

-Que es Edward?- pregunte preocupada.

Edward me tomo por la cintura y en un rápido movimiento me beso, su labios eran suaves y tenían un delicioso sabor, tome su cara y lo atraje más a mí, cuando ya no teníamos mas aire para respirar nos separamos.

Lo mire a la cara y no puede evitar sonrojarme, esto no estaba bien, para nada.

-Lo siento Edward no debí-

-No te disculpes Bells, llevo tanto tiempo esperando poder hacerlo, Bella estoy enamorado de ti- me miro con una enorme sonrisa y me tomo las manos.

-Yo…- no sabía que decirle, Edward es mi mejor amigo, pero también es del primero que me enamore y aún sigo enamorada, tenía miedo de perder su amistad, pero moría de ganas por ser algo más que eso.

-Bella, déjame poder quererte más que como un solo amigo, yo te amo desde hace tiempo pero me daba miedo decírtelo, que me rechazaras- dijo con voz triste.

-No pienses eso, yo también te amo- dije tomando su cara y besándolo.

Edward se despidió de mí y camine hacia la casa llena de felicidad, por fin podre amar a Eddie como siempre quise.

Le dijo que la amaba :D

Hahaha… bueno espero con ansias que ya empiece a subir lo interesante de la historia…

Sale sigan leyendo ;D


	5. Chapter 5

**CAPITULO 3**

**La música que me escucharemos es muy fuera del típico femenino, es la de **_**Waking The Demon**_** de **_**Bullet for my Valentine.**_** Si la música no les agrada quítenla pero sería increíble que la escuchen :D.**

**Pónganla cuando el prende el reproductor ;D**

**Emmett's POV**

Estaba recostado en la cama de Rosalie viendo hacia el techo, acababa de hacer el amor con ella, pero no tuve toda la satisfacción que quería y esperaba.

Rose era una mujer escultural, pero se volvió empalagosa, demasiado cariñosa, demasiado fresa, claro típico de una rúbea, ya estaba harto, claro tenía la reputación de acostarme con la mayoría de la escuela, veamos, con Jessica, Tanya, Kate, Victoria… son unas de las que recuerdo.

Ahora que Rosalie ya me aburrió tengo que buscarme a alguien nueva, claro que encaje en la palabra BUENA, quien será… mmm… veamos…. ¡HO YA SE! Alice, es de estatura mediana, cabello negro, huuuuy como amo a las morenas, ojos comunes pfff verdes, pero seguro con unas piernas de modelo, la chica hace gimnasia, será un gran trofeo para mi, el problema es ¿Cómo me la llevo a la cama?.

Todo el rato que pensé en cómo hacerlo se me entumieron las piernas, me Salí de la cama sin hacer mucho movimiento y me vestí, Salí de la casa y me dirigí a la mía.

Las calleas aquí parecen desiertas, no tarde mucho en llegar a mi casa, vivo solo, mis padre están de negocios en Europa y regresan en 2 año. Algo me decía que no me fuera, rechace todo, pero la verdad no me importaba.

Camine hacia mi habitación dejando mis cosas en la sala, tome el control de mi estero y lo encendí, instale en toda la casa bocinas para tener un mejor sonido.

Como amaba a Bullet.

Camine con esa increíble música hacia mi habitación mientras cantaba, abrí la puerta con un pie y me quite la camisa aventándola lejos.

Estire todos mis músculos estaba muy cansado, abrí el mini refrigerador que tenía y saque una soda, ya sabía como llevarme a la pequeñita de Alice a la cama, era tratando a la Swan, así disque soy bueno con ella y me presenta a su amiguita.

_Hay pero que listo soy_

Me bebí la lata de un sorbo y me tire a la cama cantando.

-Breathe for me, Don't wake me from this slumber, Stay With me, Possession taking over-

-¡Waking the demon!- grite y salte fuera de la cama.

Baje a la cocina por algo de comer, mire el refrigerador y no alle nada, escuche como mi estomago gruñía reclamando algo de comer.

-Aaaaah! MALDTA SEA- grite haciendo pucheros.

No sabia cocinar, y estaba solo, SOLO, moriría de hambre.

-Pediré comida- dije triunfal y camine hacia el teléfono, pero me detuve en seco.

-Son las 2 de la madrugada NO HAY NADA- gruñi.

Busque en toda mi alacena algo de comer y no halle nada.

-AJA- dije tomando un paquete de galletas de chocolate escondido tras los platos.

Bueno no era mucho pero ya compraría algo mañana, me devore ese paquete, era gloria tener algo en el estómago, no pasaron no 5 minutos y mi estómago volvió a gruñir, suspire derrotado y me fui a dormir.

Me desperté son un dolor de estómago enorme, pero me dolía de tanta hambre que tenía, decidí llevarme mi moto quería regresar solo a mi casa después de la detención, a Rosalie no se gustaba para nada subirse a ellas.

No tarde mucho en llegar a la escuela, me le escabullí a un Volvo y me estacione antes que el.

-Suerte para la próxima Cullen- dije sonriendo y quitándome el casco.

-Linda moto Emmett- me dijo como si nada.

Mi sonrisa se borro de sorpresa, pero no tardo en regresar.

-Si bueno, es una BMW S1000RR- dije dándole unas palmaditas al asiento de la moto.

-Es hermosa- me repitió y se fue.

Cullen es un tipo muy raro, me encantaba hacerle maldades porque se dejaba, pero siempre era un idiota decente al igual que su hermano.

Las clases habían empezado, pero me sentía muy mal, me quede sentado en las escaleras mientras veía como todos se metían a sus clases, intente levantarme pero sentí un enorme mareo, parpadee varias veces y me dispuse a entrar.

Cuando levante mi cabeza sentí como si me noquearan, perdí el equilibrio y puse una mano en la pared.

**Jaaaa! Perdón xD tenia un extraordinario y tenia que estudiar cosa que nunca hago XD**


	6. Chapter 6

**CAPITULO 4**

**Emmett's POV**

-Oye estas bien?- sentí un cuerpo pequeño que me sostenía de mi brazo.

-Si Swan, déjame yo puedo- la solté y me puse en pie, respire aire y sonreí.

-Te ves horrible Emmett- me dijo ¿preocupada?.

-mírate tu nerda- le dije golpeado.

-Perdón por preocuparme- dijo disgustada y se dio la vuelta.

-No espera, no quise, es que desde ayer en la mañana no eh comido nada- dije recargándome en la pared.

-Eso es malísimo Emmett porque no lo hiciste- me miro sorprendida.

La mire apenado, no quería contestarle, pero ella se cruzó de brazos y me miró fijamente exigiéndome.

-No había nada en mi alacena que dijera, CALIENTE Y COMA-

-Pudiste prepararte algo?-

-Si este, no se cocinar- dije desviando la mirada

-No tiene nada de malo, mira la verdad creo que si te dejo aquí a tu suerte, pasan dos cosas, o te MUERES DE HAMBRE, o MATAS a TODO el que se te ponga en frente- bromeo y no pude evitar reírme con ella.

-Callate Swan- dije riendo.

-Vamos Emmett, para que veas que soy amable te llevare a comer- me sonrió y me tomo del brazo.

-Tienes coche?-

-No, pero vi que llegaste en una moto, en eso nos iremos- me sonrió y caminamos hacia el estacionamiento.

-Espera y tus clases?- pregunte dudoso, a los ratoncitos de biblioteca no les gustaba nada perdérselas.

-Eso no importa una clase mas una menos- dijo despreocupada.

Me agrado esa actitud que llevaba, cuando llegamos a donde deje la moto, me quise poner el casco per ella me lo quito.

-Ahora que?- me queje.

-Tú no vas a manejar, te quedaras dormido y causaras un accidente, así que, yo conduciré- se puso el casco y la mire sorprendido.

-Sabes manejar MOTOS- dije nervioso.

-Súbete ya y no seas cobarde- me sonrió.

Me abrace a su estómago, valla que era delgada, acelero y nos sacó de ahí, debo decir que esta chica maneja increíble, pero no vi que se dirigiera algún restaurante, no sabía a dónde íbamos.

-Bueno llegamos-

Aparco la moto en un casa blanca muy linda debo decir.

-Y… a donde me has traido secuetradora- dije mirando a mi alrededor.

-Es mi casa tonto- dijo riendo

Entramos y no puede evitar mirar toda la casa, era muy linda y acogedora.

-Bien Emmett que te gustaría comer?-

Voltee y sonríe al verla con un mandil.

-Lo que sea esta bien MUERO DE HAMBRE-

-Bueno entonces ponte esto y ven- me arrojo un mandil igual al suyo y me indico que fuera a la cocina.

Bella me enseño paso a paso, como hacer una pasta, era increíble ver lo fácil que era, ella hacia albóndigas y la pasta, yo intentaba hacer la salsa, hasta eso no soy tan malo, terminamos y puse platos para servirnos, Bella hizo limonada y la puso en la mesa.

-Emmett la salsa tenia que estar en el sartén no en tu ropa- se burló al verme todo manchado.

-No importa anda vamos a comer-

Nos sentamos y me serví un enorme plato de espagueti, lo devoraba como muerto de hambre.

-Swan debo decir que eres una buena cocinera- dije con espagueti en mi boca.

-Emmett te gustaría que te llamase McCarty?-

-Suenas como mi madre- dije fulminándola con la mirada y apuntándola con mi tenedor que traía un albóndiga.

-Bueno entonces solo dime Bella- me dije sonriendo.

Yo me quede mudo, claro no quería socializar con ella, pero luego recode mi pequeño plan.

-bien BELLA- me burle.

-Emmett no pareces el arrogante patán que te haces pasar en la escuela- me dedico una sonrisa y yo no tuve otro motivo y se la devolví.

_Patán, Patán, Patán, Patán…._

Esa plabra se quedo en mi mente, no sonaba del todo bien.

-Emmett porque molestas tanto a mi nov…. Amigo Edward?-

-Porque me divierto… además no dicen nada- fue una respuesta tonta, lo se.

-Estas esperando a que te den una paliza?-

-No, pero si lo intentan no estaría nada mal, solo que yo no saldría perdiendo-

-Emmett eso fue estúpido, yo te pido que los dejes en paz ellos no te hacen nada- me suplico

-No- dije decidido.

-Emmett-

-Que NO-

-EMMETT-

-NO-

-Aaaaaah!... eres como un niño de 10 años atrapado en ese cuerpo enorme- se quejo.

-Y que?- dije sacando la lengua.

Nos quedamos mirando y no pudimos aguantar la risa.

-Ok ok tienes razón, soy un poco infantil- dije riendo.

-Un poco?, hay Emmett-

-No comprendo porque se complican la existencia tanto, si sabes estudiar no hay de malo en divertirte un poco, se empeñan en ser los mejores y ni lo logran- me burle.

-Emmett cuanto llevas de promedio, porque con tus acciones no demuestras nada-

-9.7 mi querida Bella-

-Es encerio- se me quedo viendo sin dar crédito.

-Pero claro, apoco crees que soy un idiota- dije todo orgulloso.

-No… bueno si lo creía… pero casi nunca pones atención en clases-

-Eso no implica que no estudie, vivo solo… mato el tiempo estudiando y ya-

Ella ya no dijo nada y me cambio el tema radicalmente, solo quizo saber porque vivía solo y ya, pero pues la verdad no tuve mucho que decirle.

-Por dios Emmett son las 2:50, tenemos que llegar a la detención, no quiero otras dos semanas- se quejo.

-Esta bien pero ahora yo manejo- dije guiñándole un ojo y saliendo del comedor.

-Agárrate muñeca esto será divertido-

Arranque la moto lo mas rápido que pude, ella tenia razón a mi tampoco me gustaba la detención era divertido de ves en cuando, pero me quitaba mucho tiempo.

No tardamos mucho en llegar, deje la moto y fuimos corriendo al salón, mire de reojo el reloj eran las 3:00 bien llegamos a tiempo, tome la puerta y la abrí de un empujón.

-Hey Hermano-

-Jake- dije saludando a mi compañero del alma.

**Emmett :D! hahaha como lo amo xD**


	7. Chapter 7

**CAPITULO 5 **

**Bella's pov**

Platicar con Emmett y descubrir que no es un idiota como yo creía era increíble, aunque eso de molestar a las personas por entretenimiento sonaba muy estúpido, pero aun así, Emmett tenia algo que daba mucha curiosidad.

Cuando entramos al salón de detención, Emmett saludo a un tipo alto como el e igual de musculoso, ahora que lo pienso Emmett esta bien dotado, bueno eso no es relevante, el tipo era de piel morena, cabello corto y negro, unos ojos café claro, y sonreía siempre igual que Emmett.

-Jake hermano- Emmett lo abrazo.

-Emm, te perdiste de lo mejor amigo- dijo muy emocionado ese tal Jake.

Yo me senté, estaba cansada por haber comido tanto.

-de que?- pregunto Emmett sentándose en el escritorio.

-Chicos saben que me porto buena onda con ustedes, así que solo les pido siéntense en las bancas, me regañaran- le rogo Fred a Emmett, quien se quitó y se sentó junto a Jake en las bancas.

-hoy es el cumpleaños del profesor LURETE- se burló Jake.

-No INVENTES HERMANO Y NO ESTUBE PARA SU REGALO- dijo frotándose el cabello, Emmett me volteo a ver y me guiño un ojo.

-Por eso estoy aquí, llene su escritorio de pegamento, y una tachuela en el trasero, suena de niños, pero mira que el grito de nena se escucho en toda la escuela- dijo el chico riéndose.

-no hermano, yo ya tengo dos semanas aquí, el me hubiera dado otras mas, pero el otro año se la cobro-

-buen punto, tan solo a mi me dio una semana, apropósito con lo del próximo fin de semana…- Emmett le metió un golpe en el brazo que resonó en el salón, Fred y yo nos miramos por un momento confundidos y luego miramos a la parejita.

-si este…- Emmett le murmuro algo y el chico me volteo a ver, típico.

-Hey chica JAMON, soy Jacob, pero me dicen jake- dijo muy sonriente y se sentó unto a mi.

Fulmine a Emmett con la mirada por eso de _la chica JAMON._

-Jake no es nombre de perro?- dije sonriendo como el.

-Genial amigo esta chica me encanta, buena auto defensa- me dio un golpecito juguetón en el hombro –Hola bella, cierto no?-

-si?- conteste dudosa

-Soy Jake, supongo que vendrás con nosotros a….-

-si Jake luego hablaremos de eso- Emmett lo tomo por el cuello y me sonrió.

-aja- la verdad no me interesaba, solo con ser amable una vez con el me era suficiente, no lo haría toda mi vida.

Jake era muy sociable y me callo bien mas rápido que el tarugo de Emmett, nos quedamos platicando toda la hora de detención hasta se me hizo corto el tiempo, Emmett tan solo no decía nada, solo le pegaba a Jake cada que sacaba algo de su fin de semana, hasta eso se mantuvo distante, no tuve ningún problema con eso.

Cuando termine la hora me despedí de los dos y Salí de salón.

-¡Edward!- grite feliz lanzándome a sus brasos de un salto, el me sostuvo y me dio vueltas.

-Amor no te vi en clases todo el dia… te extrañe- pego su frente con la mi a y acaricio mi cabello.

-me quede dormida- mentí y lo bese.

Besar a Edward era increíble sus besos eran dulces y tranquilos.

-Emmett… hermano estas bien?- escuche a Jake, pero no deje de besar a Edd.

-si… este… vámonos- lo escuche decir.

Me separe de Edward quien me miraba lleno de cariño, tomo mis manos juntas y las beso, yo me sonroje por el detalle y le abrace, levante la vista y vi a Emmett quien se nos quedaba viendo fijamente, le sonreí y se volvió a voltear para marcharse.

-lista para ir a casa preciosa-

-claro que si-

Edward fue muy amable y me llevo a mi casa,

**Emmett's POV**

-Emmett?- Jake me golpeo el hombro y reaccione.

-que?- dije sin pensar.

-Hermano estas bien, parces _ido, _yo que se, te pasa algo?-

-este… solo pensaba-

-no me digas en la pequeña Bella- se burlo.

-si…- dije recordando su beso con el nerdo.

-valla y porque le hablas ahora… no espera, te conozco hermano, quieres a su pequeña amiga, la del cabello loco- dijo riéndose y negando con la cabeza.

-das miedo Jake… y si, necesito que me la presente-

-Emmett como amigo creo que… te pasas de mierda…- dijo torciendo la boca.

-por qué?- le exigí.

-Jessica, Victoria, Lauren, kate, Rosalie… y ahora la otra… son seis, cuando vas a entender que eso no es bueno, mírame yo soy feliz solo con Lea, y no me la paso acostándome con todo lo que use faldas-

Me quede sin habla al oír tal cosa de mi mejor amigo.

-No me apoyaras?-

-sabes que si- dijo resignado.

-entonces?-

-si sales lastimado… ni te quejes-

-Jaaa yoo?- me burle.

-vámonos ya Emmett-

Jack fue a mi casa, como me encantaba tocar y a Jake también, nos poníamos a hacer ensayar, por ocio termine comprando una guitarra eléctrica y una batería, y valla que me obsesione con la guitarra y Jake con la batería.

-Amigo porque tienes una casa de perro SI NI PERRO TIENES-

-Cállate Jake… pronto me comprare uno… solo que… no se-

Jake se burló de mi y yo no lo fulmine con la mirada, siempre eh querido un perro, pero jamás eh tenido la oportunidad de comprarme uno, siento que sería un mal dueño, y me dolería mucho que sufriera.

Me quede pensando en el desván mientras Jake practicaba un rato, pensaba en Bella, sobre todas las tipas con las que me acosté, en el perro que quería, la detención, Bella, la tarde que pase en casa de Bella, el perro, Bella, el perro, sexo, perro, Bella, sexo, perro…

Sonreí y voltee a ver a Jake con una sonrisa, el se me quedo viendo confundido y sonreí mas.

-pásame la guitarra acústica-

**La canción esta bien cagada xD no les dire cual es mauahhaah XD**


	8. Chapter 8

**CAPITULO 6**

**Bella's POV**

Edward fue un gran caballero y me dejo en la puerta de mi casa, me tomo por la barbilla para darme un beso y solo cerre los ojos.

-Bien Cullen, nos vemos, adiós-

No vi en que momento Charlie salio de la casa y empujo a Eddie lejos de mi y jalándome del brazo dentro de la casa.

-Oye que te pasa?- le reclame a mi padre.

-Solo hacia lo que un padre debe hacer- sonrió victorioso y por un segundo me imagine a Emmett burlándose.

-Es mi NOVIO- berrinche.

-NO ME IMPORTA- dijo exagerando la vos y moviendo las manos.

-aaaaaah…- grite dando una patada en el suelo.

-asi?... pues aaaaaaah! Para ti también- dijo Charlie y no pudimos evitar soltar en carcajadas.

-Cha…Papá de donde sacas esa actitud? - pregunte riendo

-Buenas noches hija- me dio un beso en la mejilla y de fue riendo.

Jamás había notado eso en Charlie, el era… seco cuando hablábamos, y verlo así era muy muy muy extraño, seguro era el estrés por el trabajo, apage las luces y subia a mi habitación, me sente en la cama y respire, hoy había sido un dia diferente.

-Espera… dijiste N-O-V-I-O- Charlie entro de repente en mi habitación me asuste.

-que?- dije con una mano en el pecho.

-si, si, dijiste claramente, es mi NOVIO- me imito y solte un arisita por el tono de niña caprichuda.

-Si papá… Edward es mi novio- dije sonriéndole.

-El Cullen no me cae- dijo con una mueca.

-Pero yo lo quiero-

-pfff… si eres feliz que más te digo, pero ten cuidado, dile que lo vigilo- entrecerró los ojos y cerró la puerta despacio.

Sí, mi padre empezaba a dar un poco de miedo con esa actitud.

Edward paso temprano por mi para ir a la escuela, mi padre ni lo saludo, solo me deseo buen día.

-Como dormiste Bells?- me pregunto Edward con una sonrisa.

-Bien, y que tal tu?- le regrese la sonrisa.

-increíble, estuviste siempre en mis sueños…- no pude evitar sonrojarme con esa contestación.

En el camino Edward puso música clásica era relajante escucharla con el junto a mi.

-ME DAS HUEVA CULLEN- no había notado que la ventana de Edd estaba abierta y el idiota de Emmett se pego junto a nosotros con la moto.

-Buen dia Emmett- le contesto cortes Edward, Emmett le pinto dedo y acelero dejándonos atrás.

-Arg!... por que lo soportas?- dije enojada.

-Para que pelear corazón- me tomo la mano y la beso.

Me tuve que tragar mi coraje todo el camino, llegando a la escuela, salude a mi amiga Alice y a Jass que ya nos esperaban en la puerta.

-Cuñada- se burlo Jasper y yo le di un golpecito juguetón.

-Bella estoy tan feliz, siempre los quise ver así, yo nunca fallo en eso, NUNCA- aclaro Alice abrazadme.

Entramos tranquilamente a clase, Emmett estaba viéndome con una sonrisita, solo voltee la cara y lo ignore.

El profesor dejo un apunte y estaba concentrada haciendo un maldito resumen del tema, solo vi un papel que callo en mi cuaderno y lo mire sin expresión, lo desdoble y solté un Assh…

_Jaaaamoon! :D_

_Me harías mas pasta?...oye Bellosca preséntame a tu amiga_

_Emm…_

Lo voltee a ver con una cara, no dando crédito a lo que leía, el me sonrió y espero a que le contestara.

_Idiota…_

_Para eso tienes a tus AMIGOTAS NO… deja a mi amiga en paz…_

Me fije que el profesor no viera y se lo devolví… no tardó mucho en volver a lanzarlo.

_Cálmate celosa, la quiero a ella, Alice si esta bonita, tan solo mira que cuerpo… haha… además no éramos amigos?_

Me mordí la lengua de coraje al leerlo, voltee a ver a Alie, y no pude evitar sentir una punzada de celos.

_Amigos?... sueña McCarty… además mi amiga jamás te haría caso, así que deja de decirme celosa…_

Cuando le di el papel soltó una carcajada que llamo la atención del profesor, quien o miro por un segundo y volvió a lo suyo, me regreso el papel riéndose.

Hahaha… no te estoy pidiendo permiso, bueno yo conquistare a esa mujer solo, ya quisieras ser como ella.

Me mordí el labio de tanto coraje, que solo vi las gotas de sangre caer en mi cuaderno, gruñí y Salí del salón.

Fui directo al baño y me mire la boca llena de sangre, tome un poco de agua y me enjuague, tire el maldito papelito la basura, estaba enojada, pero no sabía por qué, escuche como alguien salía del baño y vi a Rosalie, quien me miraba fijamente.

-Estas bien?- me pregunto y me sorprendí.

-si… solo me sangro el labio- dije con un papel presionando mi labio.

-deja eso- me quito el papel y esculco en su bolsa, yo la mire dudosa y con el labio rojo.

-gracias- dije apenada, pensé que era una creída.

-ni te preocupes, mira esta bandita te ayudara- saco un protector para cortadas, como los que usaban los hombres cuando se rasuran mal.

-Por que?…- dije alejándome cuando trato de ponérmela, ella solo se rio.

-una cuando tiene emergencias se depila y a veces se corta y necesito estas cositas-

-valla… no creía eso-

-ahora no te muevas para que no te arda- me coloco la bandita y dio unos golpecitos con sus dedos sobre mi labio.

-listo ya quedaste- me sonrió.

-gracias- le agradecí con una sonrisa sincera.

-para eso estamos las mujeres para ayudarnos-

-tu eres Rosalie, la novia de Emmett no?- su sonrisa se fue cuando mencione su nombre, y me quise morir.

-era… y tu eres Bella no? La chica lista del salón 204- dijo con una sonrisa.

-haha ni tan lista…si no es mucha intromisión porque no…?-

-estoy con el?... Emmett no le importan las relaciones serias, y ya me había dado cuenta así que yo lo termine, ya sabia de su reputación con todas y creí que cambiaria, pero falle, además anda como loco tras una enana de cabello negro, la ve y babea- dijo como si no fuera gran cosa.

-oh lo siento, si sabia que el era así y no sabia valorar a las personas, espero encuentres a alguien que te valore- le dije de todo corazón.

-si yo también lo espero, por eso me marcho a Chicago-

-tan duro fue la ruptura?-

-hahaha NO… no seas ridícula, mis padres se marchan para allá y por otra parte yo quiero estudiar allá-

-mucha suerte-

-Gracias Bella, nos vemos- se despidió de beso y salió del baño.

Rosalie era muy diferente de cómo la imaginaba, Emmett si fue un verdadero tonto al dejarla, ella era verdaderamente hermosa, y mas que Alice definitivamente.

Volví a ver a mis amigos en la hora del almuerzo, llegue a la mesa en donde estaba y me senté suspirando.

-te ves horrible- Alice fue la primera en hablar en cuanto me senté.

-te importa?- creo que la verdad todo lo que oía lo tomaba como agresión y me dispuse a disculparme.

-La verdad si, esa banda se ve asquerosa en ti-

La verdad reconsiderare eso de la disculpa, no podía creer lo que me decía mi amiga, hice una mueca y la ignore.

-Por que te fuiste amor?- Edward tomo mi mano y la acaricio.

-me lastime- dije recalcándolo en Alice.

-hahaha que boba- me amiga se rio y todos con ella, sentí las lágrimas acumularse y un coraje en mis venas.

-Hola preciosa- la vos de Emmett sonó entre sus risas.

Levante la vista y lo vi con la vista clavada en mi amiga.

-Emmett- dijo Alice en un tono muy extraño.

-Jasper, te felicito, tienes una novia muy hermosa y esta buenísima- Emmett palmeo la espalda de Jass y le guiño un ojo a Alice creyendo que no le veía.

-Vamos Bella acompáñame al baño- Alice me jalo de la mano y no tuve otra opción.

-Bella, creo que Emmett quiere conmigo- dijo agarrándose el cabello

-Y eso a ti que?- dije sin esprecion.

-pues… una ves no estaría mal no?- se acomodo la ropa y se modelo en el espejo.

-es tu problema- Sali del baño sin siquiera mirarla

Que le pasa a todo el mundo aquí!...


	9. Chapter 9

**CAPITULO 7**

**Bella's POV**

Sali del baño enojada, la actitud de Alice fue muy estúpida.

-No Bells no corras- Alice me tomo de la mano y me jalo.

-Mira yo entiendo que Emmett es un idiota, pero esta buenísimo- chillo mordiéndose los labios y sentí asco.

-y tu novio que?, no existe?- me queje.

-yo se que Jazz a sufrido mucho, se que es el primo de Eddie, y que sus papás no lo querían y lo abandonaron con sus tíos…-

-son como hermanos- dije haciendo una mueca

-si si si pero legalmente no lo son, además no se enterara… verdad- me sonrió como queriendo que fuera cómplice.

-No lo se Alice, si te descubre te pondrías a Edward en tu contra-

-pero el no se enterara… júramelo Bella- la mirada que me dio me asusto mucho.

-sera tu problema yo fingiré que nada pasa-

-Esa es la Bella que me gusta- me dio un beso y corrió al comedor.

No me gusto nada, ver a mi amiga como… una golfa?, solo por el antojo de un revolcón con otro patán, me sentía mal por jazz.

Camine sin rumbo pensando en Alice, que hizo que se pusiera en esa actitud, no me di cuenta que caminaba sin rumbo hasta que choque con alguien y cai al suelo.

-Lo siento Bella- era la voz de Jake la me hablaba?

-No te preocupes, no fe tu culpa, yo ando de distraída- lo mire con una sonrisa mientras me ayudaba a incorporarme.

-No, no seas tonta yo debí poner atención por donde caminaba- se volvió a disculpar con una enorme sonrisa que contagiaba.

-No te aflijas Jake, te veo luego- me despedí lo mas rápido que pude y me dispuse a irme.

-Oye Bella espera- me grito y no pude evitar voltear.

-Pasa algo-

-Mira… la verdad no se si quieras, además ni te conozco bien, pero pareces una chica bien alivianada y-

-a donde quieres llegar-

-no, es nada malo se burlo- no pude evitar sonrojarme por lo mal que pensó.

-Valla y cambias de color, mejor aun- se burlo.

-Solo dime que pasa Jake- estaba demasiado apenada.

-Si bueno, quieres ir de campamento con nosotros?- dijo nervioso.

-Pero iran puros hombre- me sonroje aun mas.

-No, ira mi novia y a lo mejor y se llevan bien, iran Emmett y mi hermano menor-

-Emmett- me mordí la lengua de pensar en ese idiota.

-Pues si, es por su cumpleaños, pero no le digas que te dije- miro a su alrededor todo asustado.

-No te preocupes, pero cuando piensan ir?-

-Dentro de dos meses, iremos justo el día de su cumpleaños, todo el fin no la pasaremos increíble- Parecía muy emocionado.

-No lo se Jake-

-Prométeme que lo pensaras- me rogo.

-Ok… pero no te aseguro nada-

-bien eso era todo lo que quería oir… cuídate hermosa- me dio un golpe juguetón en el brazo y se fue.

Me dijo hermosa… esa palabra fue tráumante, solo Eddie me llamaba así de cariño y nadie mas, bueno le daba mucha importancia… la verdad no tenia ánimos para estar en la escuela, así que Sali de ahí y fui a uno de los teléfonos públicos que había.

Me afine la voz para hacerla mas chillona y espere a que contestaran.

-Si, buenas tardes, habla la enfermera Paty, me gustaría informar que la señorita Swan no podrá asistir a clases el resto de la tarde por un accidente que tuvo- me dolía la garganta de forzarla tanto.

-Oh no. No se preocupe no fue un accidente fuerte, tropezó y callo de las escaleras pero solo de las últimas tres, estará como nueva mañana… si me parece perfecto yo le digo que se cuide y que esta justificada… gracias- cuando colgó no pude evitar reírme, llamar a la escuela fingiendo era lo mejor.

Olvide que Edward me había traído, así que tendría que caminar, bueno eso no estaría mal, el aire limpio me caería bien.

Seguí la carretera que me llevaría mi casa y sonreí de sentir el aire fresco que golpeaba mi cuerpo, pero toda esa paz se fue cuando escuche el sonido de una moto.

-hey Bella- Emmett avanzaba con la moto junto a mi, yo seguí caminando no me detendría por nada.

-que quieres?- ni siquiera lo voltee a ver.

-perdón… o debo llamarte enfermera Paty?- Se burlo y me quede helada.

-No te interesa MCcarty- seguí caminando.

-Huy, que le pasa a Swan esta mañana, no se la cogieron bien- se burlo y no pude evitar que se me saliera una lagrima de coraje, en ese momento tuve la peor crisis de enojo al recordar todas las estupideces que le hacia a mis amigos y la forma en que veía a mi amiga, me limpie y segui mi camino.

-No espera, no quise- trato de excusarse.

-NO SI QUISITE ANDA QUE MAS ME DIRAS, EH, CREO QUE AQUÍ EL UNICO IDIOTA, EL UNICO ANIMAL QUE SE ACUESTA CON TODAS Y EL MAL COGIDO ES OTRO, YA DEJAME EN PAZ… DEJAME- grite estresada y con lágrimas de coraje.

Me limpie los ojos, y trate de respirar tranquilamente para calmar los sollozos que salían de mi pecho.

-Bella… yo-

-déjame- dije con voz rota.

-No espera… deja… deja me disculpo-

me detuve en seco y lo mire.

-No tienes nada de que disculparte es mas… Perdóname a mi POR TRATARTE BIEN-

-se que soy un idiota pero-

-bravo inteligente te diste cuenta hasta ahorita?-

-déjame terminar Bella… por favor- me suplico.

-que?- dije cortante.

-déjame llevarte a un lugar que te va a gustar- sonrió nervioso.

-pierdes tu tiempo- y continúe caminando.

-Vamos dame una oportunidad- intento hacer un caballito con la moto, pero el peso de esta de le vino encima y callo al suelo.

-EMMETT!- grite horrorizada.

El solo se quejaba en el suelo, se quito la moto de encima y se tomo el brazo con fuerza.

-Soy un idiota- se empezó a reír mientras intentaba sentarse.

-estas bien, no te lastimaste, te paso algo malo, Emmett?- dije nerviosa mientras me hincaba a su lado.

-hay si mucho odio no?- se burlo y le solté un golpe, el solo gimió de dolor.

-No vuelvas hacer eso- me lance a su brazos y lo abrace, no se porque lo hice, pero para mi era como una manera de saber que estaba bien.

-gracias- me devolvió el abrazo.

Me separe de el y lo mire llena de coraje a los ojos.

-estoy bien, pero discúlpame soy muy idiota- sonrió torcido y me limpio las lágrimas de mis ojos.

-Vete Emmett- me levante y me fui.

-que?... solo eso?...no vuelve por favor- se levantó y corrió hacia mi.

-acompáñame a un lado si?- me miro con esperanzas a los ojos.

Nos quedamos unos momentos viéndonos, la verdad lo dudaba mucho, estaba en un momento en el que no quería ver a nadie, me sonrio ampliamente y me abrazo de repente.

-por mi- me dijo suspirando.

Me quede helada en sus brazos, ni si quiera quería devolverle ese abrazo, me soltó al ver el rechazo, pero no dije nada, solo me le quede viéndolo, sonrió triste y se dio la media vuelta para irse.

-esta bien- dije con una media sonrisa.

El se volteo con una enorme sonrisa.

-Es enserio verdad?- me miraba con felicidad.

-por qué no?-

**Bien supongo que progresamos… me tardo mucho porque tengo broncas en la escuela… estoy en extras y ya se imaginaran a los paredes psicóticos quitándote todo xD…**

**Seguire subiendo pequeñas historias "porno" si asi las llaman… de ellos dos.. amo escribir eso y de la pasada que subi… pues no se si le hare continiacion lo pensare (:**

**Tengan feliz violencia **


	10. Chapter 10

**CAPITULO 8**

**Emmett's POV**

Creí que Bella me había rechazado, me sentí una persona miserable, haberla visto llorar fue lo pero que pude haber hecho, cuando me abrazo sentí un cariño y una felicidad, no se porque pero ella no merecía que le hiciera esas groserías.

Levante con cuidado la moto y me subí en ella.

-Vamos entonces- dije dando unas palmaditas en el asiento.

Bella solo me miro y sonrió,

Conduje a una velocidad moderada hasta mi casa, quería mostrarle la vista que se podía tener desde ahí, cuando llegamos Bella miro con desconcierto el lugar y me volteo a ver llena de duda…

-Mi casa- dije bajándome de la moto.

-No espera que hacemos…-

-No seas sucia- me mofe, casi me muero de ver como se sonrojaba tanto, se veía tan… tan… tan… tierna… no pude evitar soltar una carcajada.

-Mejor me voy- torció la boca.

-No seas exagerada, vamos atrás te mostrare algo- dije con un ademan para que pasara.

-esta bien- dijo bajando la mirada.

Cuando llegamos a la parte trasera de la casa había un camino que llevaba al interior del bosque, le indique que siguiéramos por allí.

-Tienes un perro- pregunto sonriente.

-amm… no- sonreí apenado.

-Entonces porque…- intentaba no reírse.

-Pienso que seria mal dueño y no se me a dado la oportunidad de tener un cachorro- sonreí de imaginarme a un compañero.

-Primero acuérdate de alimentarte a ti mismo y luego ten una masco- se burlo.

-si si lo tomare en cuenta- me hice el ofendido y saque la lengua.

-eres increíble- se burlo.

Seguimos el camino y durante todo el recorrido no cruzamos ninguna palabra, pero hasta eso el silencio no era incomodo, con solo sentir su presencia era increíble, cruzamos algunas miradas y sonrisas, algo tenia Bella que me hacia sentir querido.

-Llegamos- dije mientras la ayudaba a subir a un miradero.

-Es… hermoso- dijo sin dejar de mirar a su alrededor.

-A que vengo cuando me siento solo- le dije mientras me sentaba y me recargaba en un árbol.

-Te sientes solo?- me miro llena de duda.

-No soy siempre tan optimista sabes-

-Eso parece mentira, pero tienes razón, todos tenemos eso momentos- Bella miro alrededor buscando un árbol cercano para recargarce y frunció el seño.

-Oye mira ven- le dije incrédulo.

-Que?- se acerco curiosa, la tome por el brazo y la tire de forma que cayo sobre mis piernas.

-Eres muy inocente- no pude evitar reírme.

-Eres un idiota- se quejo mientras se acomodada en mi.

-Lo se- dije victorioso mientas la abrazaba, solo porque hacia frio y no quería que ella lo sintiera.

Nos quedamos un rato abrazado mirando el paisaje, cuando empecé a sentir unas gotas que caían sobre mi cara.

-Maldita sea, es muy temprano para que llueva- me queje.

-Bienvenido a Forks- Bella se levantó rápido.

-Son apenas las 12 de la mañana?- me queje mirando mi reloj.

-Corre- Bella se reía porque la lluvia empezó a caer mas fuerte.

Los dos reíamos ya era imposible no estar mojados, estábamos todos empapados y enlodados, Bella me tomo de la mano para jalarme y con eso de que es muy ágil se tropezó llevándome con ella, caímos sobre un charco de lodo salpicando todo, no podíamos dejar de reír, Bella estaba sobre mi pecho intentando levantarse, yo intente levantarme igual pero me resbale, cerré los ojos al sentir el golpe en mi espalda, pero cuando los abrí tenia a Bella a unos centímetros de mi cara, me perdí por un momento en sus ojos, no había notado lo hermosos que eran, abrí la boca para pronunciar algo, pero no puede, Bella se comenzó a reír y no pude evitar reírme con ella, nos levantamos y seguimos el camino hacia la casa.

-Parezco sopa- se quejo Bella riéndose.

-eres un pequeño fideo- me burle mientras abría la puerta y la ayudaba entrar.

-iré por unas toallas, espérame aquí no te vallas- dije intentando corre fuera de la sala, pero mis pies se patinaron y caí de sentón, solo escuchaba las carcajadas de Bella.

-Emmett estas bien-Bella llego corriendo y me tomo de la mano para ayudarme, pero como ya había dejado un charco ella se tropezó conmigo.

-Definitivamente hoy no es mi día- me burle mientras intentaba respirar de tanta risa.

-Dímelo a mi-

Bella se sentó junto a mi y me miro con una enorme sonrisa, no pude evitar tomarla de la cara y besarla, sus labios estaba helados al igual que los míos, pero ella me rechazo, me empujo de ella y me miro sin dar crédito

-Maldición- cerré los ojos de coraje conmigo mismo, era un idiota, escuche como Bella se levantaba e intentaba caminar lejos de mi.

-No espera, Perdón- me levante como puede y camine despacio hacia ella, la tome le brazo y la mire angustiado.

-Porque lo hiciste?- me miro confundida.

-No lo se- me puse frente a ella y tuve el mismo impulso de besarla.

Bella eran tan pequeña apenas y me llegaba al cuello, no lo había notado pero la ropa que llevaba se le pegaba al cuerpo, llevaba una playera azul turquesa con un escote que dejaba mucho que desear, su piel pálida y mojada se veía tan sexy. No puede evitarlo, parecía que por dentro me pedía que la besara, apreté fuerte su cintura a mis manos y la bese decidido.

-Emmett…- Bella intentaba alejarme de ella, pero tenia bien agarrada su cintura para no dejarla, Bella se rindió muy fácilmente, me tomo por el cuello y me atrajo mas a ella, Me estaba excitando demasiado, sentía su piel mojada en mi, intente controlarme pero no podía, estaba poniendo demasiado duro, de la nada escuche como sonaba un estómago pidiendo comida.

Nos separamos jadeando y sonreí de verla sonrojada, y mas porque yo le había causado ese sonrojo.

-Perdóname- se disculpo y me quede atónito frente a ella.

-Pero porque?- me reí de nervios, porque se disculparía ella, yo fue el precoz.

-Seguramente como tu sales con muchas mujeres eres un experto besando y yo soy un asco- se sonrojo el doble y bajo la mirada, no pude evitar una risa. – lo ves no se besar- me dio la espalda.

-Acabo de escuchar como uno de nosotros se muere de hambre y tu me sales con eso?- me acerque a ella y la abrace por atrás.

-Edward…- la escuche murmurar, sentí un golpe en el estomago, ella estaba pensando en el cuando la bese?.

-Besaste a ese lerdo y dices que no sabes besar?-

-Le mentí a mi novio-

-Tu que?- Ok esto no entraba en la conversación.

-No se puede enterar me odiaría… me dejara-

-Te estas alterando-

-Edward- seguía repitiendo ese maldito nombre y me voleo a ver llena de preocupación.

-Me besaste pensando en el?- me le acerque de una manera amenazante y la a córrale en la pared, ella no me contesto.

-Lo hiciste?- torcí la boca de imaginarlo.

-No- me miro apenada.

No supe que contestarle, me le quede viendo tratando de encontrar un rastro de mentira en sus ojos, pero solo pude ver lagrimas formándose.

-No llores- dije acariciando su mejilla.

-Soy una estúpida-

-No, yo soy el idiota, perdóname- tome sus manos y le di un beso, ella me sonrió por el acto, la abrace y note que empezó a temblar, volvía escuchar el sonido de un estómago rogando alimento y me di cuenta que no era el mío.

-Perdón- oculto su rostro en mi cuello y nos empezamos a reír.

Fui a buscar unas tollas para secarnos, cuando regrese Bella estaba esculcando en toda mi cocina.

-No tienes nada, pero NADA- miro impresionada todas las alacenas.

-No he ido de compras-

-Tengo hambre- se agarro su plano estomago con una sonrisa.

-entonces vamos por comida-

Le preste una chamarra que le quedaba enorme, pero por lo menos le serviría de abrigo, nos fuimos en el Jeep por cualquier cosa de que volviera a llover, la ayude a subir ya que ella era muy pequeña.

En el supermercado comencé a tomar todo lo que podía decir CALIENTE Y COMA, pero Bella no me dejo llevarme nada de eso, decía que era malo para mi saluda, así que empezó a agarrar unas cosas llamadas verduras y frutas.

-Te sienta bien la piel- le dije mirándola de arriba abajo con la chamarra negra, se veía tan graciosa con esa chamarra.

-gracias- dijo dando una vuelta, no conocía a esa ratoncita de biblioteca.

Bella me explico unos platillos muy sencillos que podía prepararme, lleno el carrito con pura comida que siempre veía pero jamás compraba, las pasta cruda ya la compraba hecha, las papas solo las conocía fritas, era divertido verla concentrada en escoger lo mejor.

No podía faltar la dotación de soda, bebidas energéticas y cerveza que me llevaba, discutí con ella como 10 minutos por eso, pero termine ganando cuando le di un pequeño beso y se callo.

Cuando estábamos en la caja pagando escuchamos a una pareja de señores decir _que hermosa pareja me recuerda a nuestra juventud_ Bella y yo nos sonrojamos, pague todo y nos fuimos, no me imaginaba teniendo algo con ella.

Lleve a Bella a comprarse ropa, no la dejaría toda mojada, ella insistió en que no era necesario pero la verdad de solo mirarla me daba frio, asi que la ignore y le compre una muda de ropa, que ella acepto a la fuerza, luego la invite a comer y me di cuenta que en verdad tenemos muchas cosas en común, no sabia que la pequeña Isabella escuchara metal, o le gustara la Pizza.

Disfrute un día increíble con ella, ahora lo pensé bien, no quería intentar ser su amigo, quería ser su amigo. La lleve a su casa y sabría que me encontraría con un buen amigo.

-Bella hija…. Emmett?- saludo el jefe Charlie y me miro con sorpresa.

-Hola señor- lo salude con un abrazo.

-Como has estado muchacho?-

-Se conocen- Bella nos miro desconcertada.

-Este muchacho hace que mis tardes sean divertida, pero pasa, no te quedes ahí- Charlie me invito a pasar, Bella parecía que no le caia el 20 pero su padre me debía un six de cervezas y una buena partida de cartas.

-Déjenme entender, tu conoces a mi papá, porque te infracciona 2 veces por semana?- Bella se reía nerviosa.

-Ese muchacho cree que las calles son una pista de carreras- Charlie era increíble adoraba sus bromas.

-Una vez intente ver que tanto corría la patrulla de Charlie, Pero es increíble que me alcanzara en la moto- me burle pero me dio un poco de vergüenza teniendo al Jefe que me detuvo.

-Si hija, por eso no llegue a dormir, estuvo encerrado y me toco estar de guardia cuidándolo, debo admitir que te odiaba muchacho, pero te ganaste mi confianza- Charlie me dio un golpe amistoso en mi hombro y me sentí apreciado.

Nos quedamos un buen rato platicando de todo lo que hacíamos Charlie y yo en esos momentos que me detuvo, Bella se reía de nuestros encuentros, la verdad jamás creí que un Jefe de Policía fuera tan social, el tiempo se pasaba volando, levante la vista y vi que ya eran las 9 de la noche y decidí marcharme.


	11. Chapter 11

**Bella's POV**

Me desperté con un olor penetrante que me hacia sonreír como idiota, Emmett… murmure con flojera mientras me revivía en mis cobijas.

-Mande?- escuche una risita.

Abri los ojos como loca y me voltee bruscamente, Emmett estaba sentado frente a mi cama con una gran sonrisa, no pude evitar gritar y caí de espadas de la cama.

-Bella estas bien?- Emmett corrió hacia a mi y me levanto.

-que haces aquí?- dije mirando a todas partes.

-ya no te acuerdas?- bombeo, pero solo lo mire con odio –tomamos mucho a noche, tu padre se quedo dormido en la mesa ahogado en alcohol y tu y yo tuvimos sexo incontrolablemente y agresivo… reducido a sexo HARCORE…- sus ojos brillaban y yo no podía respirar.

Mire desesperada hacia la cama buscando ese pequeño detallito, pero solo escuche la incontrolable carcajada de Emmett, que se tiro al piso y rodaba de risa.

-OH!... en verdad me creíste sucia, morbosa!- Emmett no dejaba de reír.

-eres un idiota- no pude evitar una risita nerviosa, me sente sobre la cama y suspire –que haces aquí?-.

-HO nada es sábado y el jefe tuvo una emergencia en el trabajo y me dijo que seguías dormida-

-y te dejo pasar?- estaba anonada

-si y me dejo la escopeta por si viene tu … tu… tu novio-

-Genial!... que hora es?... Edward no tardara naaada!- grite nerviosa.

-son las 10 y bueno me devolverás mi chamarra, se que es cómoda, pero es mia-

Me mire en el espejo y traía esa chamarra de piel, que siempre lucia ese patético motociclista.

-lo siento- me la quite y se la devolví.

Emmett se me quedo viendo y se torno de un color rojo, se dio la vuelta rápidamente y se tomaba la cabeza nervioso, volví mi vista hacia el espejo y me mire en ropa interior, di un grito y corri a la cama mientras me tapaba con las cobijas.

-que soñabas, sucia, no dejabas de decir mi nombre y vestida asi… uff- Emmett intento hace una broma.

-Callate- sentí como el color de mi piel cambiaba. Emmett me había visto semidesnuda.

-Bueno ire… abajo y cuando estés lista… me haras… el desayuno- sonrio y salio rápido de mi cuarto.

No pude evitar una carcajada y me tape con la almohada

Me termine de arreglar y baje a la cocina ya sabia que tendría que hacer el desayuno para ese grandulón, cuando llegue me quede pasmada, en la mesa había hot-cakes, fruta picada y jugo de naranja, Emmett se me acerco satisfecho por lo que hizo y tenia la cara llena de masa de hot-cakes. Busque una servilleta de tela y le limpie la cara.

-eres un tonto- dije riendo mientras le limpiaba la cara.

-de nada- se rio y aparto la servilleta de su cara, me quede mirando esos ojos verdes, eran tan diferentes a los de Edward, Emmett tenia in brillo y una profundidad que no sabría describir.

-bueno, comamos- dijo tomando mi nariz con dos dedos.

-tanto tiempo me tarde en vestirme?- dije mitras me metia una fresa a la boca.

-no, para nada 40 minutos no son nada- odiaba su sarcasmo.

-lo siento- me disculpe con una sonrisa el solo me la devolvió y seguimos comiendo.

-valla Emmett esto estaba delicioso-

-Lo estoy aprendiendo de la mejor-

Era inevitable no sonreír cuando el lo hacia; escuche mi celular sonar y corri a la sala para checarlo, era un mensaje de Edward decía que ya llegaría pronto por mi, le dije a Emmett que Edward estaría pronto aquí, le deje el numero de mi celular por si pasaba algo en la casa ya que se quedaría en la casa, subí a mi habitación a lavarme los diente y en cuanto baje escuche las rudas de un coche.

-Tu elote llego- se burlo Emmett

-ja ja, que gracioso- abri la puerta pero se cerro de golpe.

Emmett traía la escopeta de mi padre y una sonrisa burlona.

-ni se te ocurra salir así- le amenace llena de miedo, que pensara Edward di lo ve aquí.

-no te vas despedir de mi- me miro con una ceja arqueada.

-Emmett… jamas, lo digo asi JAMAS, me imagine ser tu amiga, pero lo estoy intentando y tus arranques de galán conquistado queriendo besar a todas cuando se te antoje, me esta hartando y no quiero arruinar tu relación con mi padre, pero deja de hacerlo o le dire que no te deje acercarte a mi, puedes arruinar mi relación con Edd y yo en verdad lo amo, entendiste- suspire cuando termine.

Emmett se me quedo sin habla uno segundos y sonrio, se me acerco y me dio un beso a la mejilla, abrió la puerta de la casa y me dijo divierte. Me sorprendió lo maduro que tomo esto.

Edward estaba parado mirando con extrañeza la casa, me acerque a el y lo abrace con mucho cariño y tomo mi cara y me beso.

-hueles… diferente- tomo mi cuello y se acerco levemente.

-me despedí de mi padre es todo-

-umm… bueno usa lociones muy juveniles y costosas- ni siquiera me miro, solo me tomo por la cintura y me guio al coche.

**Edward's POV**

Bella tenía un aroma impregnado y no era de su padre.

-hueles… diferente- tome su cuello y me acerque levemente.

-me despedí de mi padre es todo- mintió, cuando pase por la comisaria su padre estaba platicando con unos amigos.

-umm… bueno usa lociones muy juveniles y costosas- no tenía intención de mirarla, la tome por la cintura y le abri la puerta del coche para que entrara.

Sentí una mira penetrante y voltee hacia la casa, allí estaba parado con una sonrisa, otra vez sentí ese sentimiento, apreté los puños y sentí que me hervía la sangre, respire profundo y entre en el coche.

-pasa algo- bella me miro preocupada.

-no es lo que…. Olvídalo, vamos de paseo- me estaba alterando y decidí poner un poco de música clásica para relajarme mas.

-podemos poner otro tipo de música- me interrumpió Isabella.

-que te gustaría oir- me dolió sonreírle.

-no se algo de, rock o metal, algo diferente- sus ademanes eran exagerados.

-cambiarle?... no pasa nada- intente sonar tranquilo, pero mis manos casi destrozan el volante del coche.

El dia con ella paso normal, volvía comportarme como aquel tímido niño y adolecente torpe que me gustaba ser, ella me hacia sentir bien, pero odiaba la traición y ser engañado.

Cuando llegue a la casa, Alice daba vueltas como idiota.

-y a ti que te pasa- dije mirándola

-Me siento enamorada-

-Jazz?-

-no seas tonto, Emmett es un semental- grito feliz.

-que tiene ese infeliz que te gusta? y jasper? el es mi… amigo-

-como si te importara, Jazz ya no me hace tan feliz en la cama, pero su cariño es hermoso-

-estas enferma-

-pero si hola, sales de casería porque te gusta, aja, lo haces por tu odio reprimido, si tanto te molesta enfréntalo-

-soy un caballero Alice, no me rebajare como la zorra que eres-

-entonces sigue siendo ese disque caballero molestado por todos como el nerd que en verdad eres-

-soy decente, lo que muy pocos tienen-

-si bella supiera como eres en verdad te odiaría- se mofo y no lo soporte corrí hacia ella y la tome por el cuello ahogándola.

-Suel…suéltame… imbesil- Alice me clava sus uñas asustada asi es como debe ser.

-no le diras nada, seguirás siendo la amiga incondicional DEACUERDO-

-si… s…si- sonrio y la solte, callo al suelo sofocándose y tosiendo, escuchamos como abrían la puerta y nos acomodamos.

-chicos?- la voz de Carlisle se escucho en la entrada.

-por favor- le tendí la mano a Alice para que se levantara.

-todo un caballero?- solo le sonreí y la levante.

-hijos, que bien que los encuentro que tal su dia?-

-perfecto- contestamos los dos

-Hija… te vez pálida te sientes bien?- la miro extrañado.

-Si padre perfectamente-

-me alegro-

Carlisle comio con nosotros y el resto de la tarde paso tranquilamente.


End file.
